the_life_of_a_shinigami_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Chikako Uzaki
Chikako Uzaki is a Visored and the former co lieutenant of the Eleventh Division under Captain Kenpachi Kiganjo and Kenpachi Zaraki. She is the younger sister of Susanoo Uzaki, the older sister of Chojuro Uzaki, Taisuke Uzaki, Satsuki Uzaki, Haibuko Uzaki, and Inojiro Uzaki, the older half sister of Hana Uzaki, the niece of Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, and aunt of Kagura Kurosaki. Appearance Chikako is a young woman with long, thick dark brown hair tied in four long braids.She has a large tattoo of the Eleventh Division symbol on her back. It has been noted that she greatly resembles her sister Satsuki when she was a Shinigami to the extent of Maki Ichinose, a Shinigami who had left the Soul Society for years at that point, mistaking Satsuki for Chikako. As a Shinigami of Gotei 13, Chikako wore a standard shihakusho. She always carried her Zanpakuto and wore her co lieutenant badge around her left arm. She used to tie her hair back in a high ponytail, bearing a stronger resemblance to her younger sister. As a Visored, Chikako wears a sleeveless, zip up blacl vest, as well as a pair of ripped black jeans and black combat boots. She wears blacl bracers on her forearms. She wears a brown belt to which her Zanpakuto is connected. She resembles Satsuki less like this, but at one glance she does look like Satsuki. Personality Chikako is a calm thinker, as opposed to other Visored crazies. She thinks things through and has a stern demeanor. She, along with Lisa Yadomaru, is the voice of reason among other Visored. Due to her nimble mind, she comes up with the best strategies and normally wins strategy games. Like other Eleventh Division members, Chikako has a love of fighting. She rarely smiles or wears any other expression besides a neutral expression, and it is tough to know what she is thinking. History Chikako was the co lieutenant when Kenpachi Kiganjo was captain and witnessed his defeat and death at the hand of Kenpachi Zaraki. She continued to be the co lieutenant. Chikako was sent along with Lisa Yadomaru, Hiyori Sarugaki, Rojuro Otoribashi, Shinji Hirako, Love Aikawa, and Hachigen Ushido to recover the missing Shinigami Kensei Muguruma and Mashiro Kuna. She fought against the latter of the two after they were attacked by the missing Shinigami, who are revealed to have Hollowfied. The assailant was revealed to be Kaname Tosen, attacking under Aizen's orders. At some point, Chikako herself Hollowfied. Tessai Tsukabishi teleported them to Captain Kisuke Urahara's research lab, where he tried to undo the Hollowfication until his exilation. The Hollowfied Shinigami were then rescued by Yoruichi Shihoin who brought them to the underground training room. By use of Reaitsu blocking Gigai, they were able to escape to the World of the Living where Urahara continued to work to find a way to undo the Hollowfication. Plot Arrancar arc Chikako is at the warehouse the Visoreds had been using as headquarters when Ichigo Kurosaki came, seeking training to be able to control his Hollowfocation. She leans against the wall with a poker face while Hiyori fought Ichigo. When he Hollowfied and started choking Hiyori, she was the first to take action in restraining him before he could kill Hiyori. The Visored just sit around while Ichigo trains on his own. Chikako is quiet for most of the argument, save for snapping at everyone to stop complaining. She then complains about her boredom, prompting everyone to give her a weird look. Chikako later goes to the underground training room with the other Visored to wait for Ichigo's inner hollow to take over his body. When this happens, Chikako waits for ten minutes for Lisa Yadomaru to fight Ichigo, before she takes over herself. She leaves moderately injured, as she is the most durable and most capable of fighting for long periods of time of the Visored, being from the Eleventh Division. She watches the other Visored fight him, and just as Love's turn is about to end, Ichigo wins the battle against his inner hollow and passes out. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman: As the co lieutenant of the Eleventh Division, Chikako is highly skilled with only her sealed Zanpakuto. She is able to briefly pin Ichigo Kurosaki down during their battle. She was able to fight multiple Arrancar one after another with barely any use of her Shikai. Shunpo Master: Chikako is highly skilled in the use of Shunpo. She can arrive at one place from another on a moment's notice. She can create multiple speed clones while fighting. She uses Hoho to go from one opponent to the other Hakuda Expert: Chikako is a good fighter unarmed; she can punch and kick very effectively. She knows where to hit to knock an enemy out or severely hinder them from fighting to a full extent *Shunko: Chikako had been training to use Shunko before she Hollowfied. She can use a lightning version of Shunko, but it is apparent that its not as strong as her sister's, seeing that Chikako's shihakusho doesn't rip. Zanpakuto Mirai Hikari (Future Light): Chikako's Zanpakuto resembles a normal katana in its sealed state with a white, silver, and gold handle. *Shikai: It's Shikai command is Blind all enemies into nothingness. Chikako hold her Zanpakuto straight up in the air and it transforms into silver rapier. Shikai Special Ability: Mirai Hikari is a light type Zanpakuto. Chikako is able to engulf the enemy is a bright light and shows them false images of their future. The visions are always horrible but never true. *Bankai: not yet revealed. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Chikako's hollow mask is white with the eyeholes outlined in black. There is a spray of silver across the face. She summons her mask by moving her hand vertically down her face. Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Chikako's Shinigami abilities are enhanced greatly. She was shown to be much faster, stronger, and durable in this state. She was able to slice through a Menos Grande wielding her sealed sword in her left hand, which is her non dominant hand. *Cero: Chikako is able to use Cero to great effects. Her Cero is silvery gold and has a laser like effect on the ground. It gives off a very bright light.